Prisoners of Plastic Beach
by bANANA-jAM
Summary: A Russian girl is stranded in the middle of the ocean when a whale destroys her father's boat. What will happen when the fated island she finds first is Plastic Beach? Rated T for now. 2D and OC


The intense smell of salt from the twisting and turning waters of the ocean wafted in the air around her- from her nose, from her hair, and all around her body. She loomed over the railing of the boat, taking in a mouthful of the salty fresh air that she could almost taste it on her tongue. Left, right, and straight ahead all she could see was water. How far could it really be?

The young woman pushed up from the railing, her usual warm hands turned pink from the bitter coldness of the metal she hung onto, she could only imagine how cold the water below must have been. Her hair seemed to flow in messy and curved locks from her head, wiping her face and tangling in the air. She pushed the honey colored locks out of her face, and away from her glasses sitting on the bridge on her nose, turning on her heel at the group of men huddled around on the same boat behind her. She tightened her hands on her long coat, trying to keep warm, as she slowly approached the group.

There was a small cheer with the men as they dispersed, but one stayed behind as his eyes fell on the woman. He was a burly man, large and tall, standing nearly a foot or even two above the female. His beard was long and unkempt, the nose crooked from being broken one too many times, and a patch of baldness on his head that revealed how old he really was. "Yuliya! My baby girl! What seems to be the problem?" He exclaimed, letting out a hearty laugh as he placed a large hand on her shoulder and squeezing it ever so gently as a sign of comfort.

"Papa, how long will it take? We've been on this boat for days now. I'm starting to forget which way is home, which way is front, which way is back…" Yuliya shouted, not sure how much more of this salty air she could take. Her accent was thick, as well as her father's, not too hard to guess that they were from Russia. It had seemed so innocent at first, then again that is how her father made everything out to be. This wasn't the first time Yuliya had accompanied her father on his boat, but none of these trips lasted much longer then a day or two. She used to get awful boat sickness her first few times, but after emptying the contents of her stomach the fifth time, the rockiness of the boat seemed to grow on her. As long as she could remember her father was on the boats. He and his men would cast nets into waters close and far from land, the nets capturing any life that was unlucky enough to get caught in it's binds.

"I promise darling, we're close," He'd been saying the same thing the past two days now, Yuliya didn't believe a lick of it. But she was a daddy's girl, even when she had left home to study in schools, she would always keep in contact with her dear Papa, he had meant the world to her. She was twenty-five now, and she was finally starting to settle her feet in the ground. She had a long term boyfriend who worked too much for one man to handle, they lived in a home together in an area that crimes rarely happened, and she was getting job offers from everywhere, the hard part was deciding which one to settle with. But even with all that on her shoulders- _and her recent engagement_- she always came back to her home town in Russia to visit her Papa every month, even if that meant tagging along on his trips.

She moved again, turning to the edge of the boat once again, these days have dragged on for so long, it was hard to occupy herself. She found herself staring at the water most of the time, lucky if she occasionally saw fish swimming underneath the boat or dolphins leaping behind the boat. She even spotted a few jellyfish the other day, they were so strange looking, she had almost thought she imagined it.

"Papa?" She asked, the large male turning from his business again, taking her meek voice as a sign to join her by the railing.

"Yes, Yuliya?"

"Why do you want to go to… what was it? Point Nemo? There are plenty of fish by the harbor, why couldn't we-"

"Yuliya, calm down. I promise you, it is very important. And we aren't fishing this time."

"No?" She was surprised, she had suspected this entire time that they would be gathering fish, maybe some rare kind. She then realized how silly it sounded, no fisherman would have gone that far out… "But then what for?"

"…The past few weeks, the boys and I have noticed that more and more of the fish we've caught have been dead. Some wrapped in plastic rings from soda cans, others had choked on the stuff, and some were just plain dead.

We'd suspected that someone must be dumping a large amount of garbage in our waters, but we had asked around, and nothing. Nada. In fact the men that live by the shore had been cleaning the waters because they said the same thing happened to them.

It was then Julien came to me and told me about this large mass that has been discovered near Point Nemo. Not many people have been there, or rather, none had really made it back. Rumor has it that it's just a big ol' pile of plastic junk, floating around in the ocean. Some say it's even disguised as an island-"

"Really, Papa?" Yuliya interrupted, she almost didn't believe in such words, how could any of that be possible?

"We're not sure darlin'. But if these rumors hold true, we plan on getting rid of that pile of junk, once and for all, I've been losing profit from whatever it is that's poisoning my fish." He leaned further against the metal railing, his big scarred hands moving to his shaggy beard, pulling at the tangled strands as his once jolly and hearty voice turned sour. _He was serious_? She moved her attention back to the waters, she should have just stayed at her little home with her boyfriend- _well _now fiancé.

She slowly stepped sway from her father as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone, flipping it open and pushing the familiar keys. She held it to her ear as she heard it ringing, a male answering the phone, a smile instantly spreading on her lips. He sounded tired, _had she woken him up? _Time had gotten away from her.

"Hey Nicoli, I'm still with Papa.." She spoke, hearing the voice on the other side yawn.

"Still? I thought you would only be gone for the weekend, do you know what time it is?" At those words from her fiancé, she felt guilt well up in her stomach, she knew she was sometimes tied between her personal relationships and her Papa.

"No, I'm sorry.. It may take a few more days for me to come home."

"Alright-… we-…. Might- …. Love-….." Damnit. She pulled her phone away from her ear, she was losing signal. She held her phone up high, hearing Nicoli shouting to try to get her attention on the other end, though she couldn't make out anything he was saying.

"Come on damn it," She muttered, soon, her phone had no signal at all. "Nicoli? Nicoli?" She spoke to the phone, soon hearing the squawking of a bird swooping down. It snatched her phone right from her hands roughly, the bird turning in the air as it flew in the same direction it had came. "No! You stupid bird!" She screeched, raising her fists to the bird as it flew away with now useless device.

It was then she noticed the small twinkle from the corner of her eye, looking down at her hand and noticing it. It was her engagement ring. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful stone, it represented all her love and longing she held for that one man. She realized that marriage was really only a piece of paper, in fact years ago she had told Nicoli when they started dating that is was all a gimmick. But the day he asked her to marry him, she had never felt more joy in her life. The stone was a ruby red, not the usual diamond you would see. Her father was the first to mock her for it, telling her it wasn't traditional, but in all honesty, she hated diamonds.

She twisted it on her finger, lost in the beautiful jewelry, not even noticing the large mass swim under the boat. It was then that a loud moan pierced her ears, causing her to quickly lift her hands and cover her ears, running back to her father who was doing the same. Soon, all the other men ran towards Yuliya and her father, all looking to him for answers, as he peered over the edge of the boat. "Papa! What was that?" Yuliya cried, the much older man pulling at the hairs on his beard again until his jaw was slack.

"A whale I think, didn't think there were many out he-" Before he could finish his sentence, something large underneath the boat bashed up against the bottom, causing the boat to roughly rock back and forth, threatening to tip over. Yuliya and the rest of the crew were knocked off their feet, Yuliya flying to the other end of the boat, her shoulder hitting the edge roughly. She let out a loud cry, trying to stand up, until the boat was knocked again. The wind was knocked out of her, she had always seen whales as large, but peaceful animals, _was this whale really attacking them?_

"Everyone, get to the life boats!" Shouted her Papa.

"What makes you think that getting on a smaller boat will stop that thing?" Called Julien, another one of her Papa's men.

"Well it's either that or we all go down with this boat!" He shouted again, everyone looking between the two men before all scurried to the other side of the boat, all trying to keep their balance on the now slippery and wet floors as the whale knocked the boat back and forth, letting out a large moan every time. Her father worked quickly to unfasten the strong ropes that kept the small boat up, quickly noticing that his daughter was still on the other side of the boat.

"I should have never left you Nicoli…" Yuliya muttered under her breath, feeling her small fingers grasp around the ring on her finger again as she attempted to stand on her feet.

"Yuliya! Hurry before the whale-" Before her Papa could continue, the whale slammed against the walls of the boat again, harder this time than any time before it. The harsh and abrupt movements threw Yuliya back against the railing, making her almost flip over the edge as the metal bars held her back painfully. The rough motions of the whale made her fingers slip around her ring, throwing it across the deck a painstakingly far distance away from where her feet were planted. She cried out then, as she tried to run across the boat to retrieve the precious jewelry.

"Yuliya!" She could hear her father crying out her name, but she couldn't leave without her ring, she wouldn't. She was knocked off her feet again, now slipping and sliding around on her hands and knees, desperate even to retrieve that one simple ring. "Yuliya!" Her father cried now, his voice full now of mixed emotions. Frustration, fear, worry.

"That damn girl!" He then started to climb out of the small boat all the men were huddled in, all not wanting to wait another minute with the beast of the ocean. It was then, the ocean seemed calm, _had the whale relented it's thrashing against the boat_? All seemed frozen in their spots, as a horrible realization washed over Yuliya's Papa, as he reached his arm in her direction. "Yuliya, forget about the ring, get in this boat, now!" An all new worry was apparent in his voice, taking one foot on the boat, and another in the smaller one.

The whale had not forgotten about the boat, _oh no_. Reluctantly leaving the ring behind, Yuliya attempted to regain her balance and scamper on her feet towards the other men and the life boat, but her first mistake was trying to go for the ring in the first place. The whale had widened it's massive jaws open as far as it could, the strong prison of a mouth engulfed the bottom of the boat. The wood and metal that held the boat together broke under the immense pressure the whale gave, snapping the boat almost instantly in half.

The ropes that held the small life boat together finally broke, the men shouting all at once as it descended to the water with a hard smack almost knocking everyone out of their britches.

"Papa!" Yuliya screamed as she was finally knocked off the boat, the railing was no match for the whale any longer and could no longer keep her on board. She plunged head first into what she could only imagine would soon be her watery grave. She had wondered earlier how cold the water could have been down below, _oh how she wished it wasn't as cold as she imagined_. The water smacking her bare skin felt like knives on her frail body, attacking her all at once. Her muscles clenched together, causing spasms all over. The thick clothing she wore now were useless to protect her from the cold. She couldn't breath, only filling her lungs with the salty bitter water of the ocean when she opened her mouth. She quickly started to descend further into the dark waters that welcomed her with deathly open arms, if she wouldn't snap out of her painful haze, she'd never take a breath of air again.

She struggled to wave her arms through the thick water, her legs kicking as hard as they could. If her old swimming instructor could see her now, he would shake his head in disappointment at the painful attempt she made to swim to the surface. The whale had started to tear apart the two pieces of the boat once it split it apart, making sure that whoever was left alive on the boat, wouldn't be anymore.

"Yuliya! Do you see her? Where is she?" Her Papa screamed, frantic, eyes scanning the dark waters for any sign of life besides the god awful whale. He watched as the whale tore apart what remained of his precious boat, the barrels of dynamite they had brought along with them broke open and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. They had brought them just in case they had come across this floating island of plastic, but now he would never know. But the plastic mass in the middle of nowhere no longer was the first thing on his mind, but the safety of his daughter, and if she was still alive.

"Basil, let's go, before that monster decides it wants to attacks us again!" One of his men screamed, but the old man's eyes never diverted from the unkind waters.

"But… Yuliya," He muttered, the others not wanting to inform their captain that she may very well be dead.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, she needed that breath of salty air badly. The whale had seemed satisfied with it's work, not bothering to finish the job of the young woman, or even go after the small get away boat. Whatever it came to do, it had already done it, the humans wouldn't threaten him any longer without their boat.

She burst from the surface, gasping for air, taking in a few good mouthfuls of water as she did, thrashing her arms to reach anything to grab onto. She clung onto every breath she took, choking. She knew taking in so much water wouldn't end good, her hands soon grabbed onto a broken piece from the ship It looked like some of the floorboards still attached together, the wood splintered at the ends. She pulled herself up only halfway, choking and spitting out water, soon feeling she might vomit the rest she had swallowed. Her stomach rocked back and forth, almost to the same motion the water did around her. The pair of lenses in front of her eyes still laid there, but the frames of the glasses were now crooked and covered in water, although she was lucky enough she still had them.

She wheezed for air, her whole body trembled from the immense chill of the water, forcing her to use her sore and tired muscles to pull herself up on the piece of floorboard. She hit it with a smack from her drenched clothes, the thought of the floorboards as a stable '_boat_' crossed her mind, knowing they probably wouldn't take her very far until they started to sink as well. _What about the life boat_?

Her dreary eyes snapped open suddenly as she sat up, looking for the boat her father and the other men had escaped to before her. Left… Right… _Nothing_. All she could see were broken bits of the once strong and stable boat…. _And endless water_…. "Papa!" She wheezed, trying to yell, but her voice was strained and raspy, barely coming out louder than a whisper. "No! No! Papa!" She tried harder, this time croaking out the words only slightly louder than before. She slumped over the edge of the boards, moving her arms in the water in an attempt to paddle her way in the direction in front of her, but she had no way of knowing which way they had gone.

"Stupid Papa! I hate you! Why did you make me come?" She erupted with anger and sadness and complete hopelessness. "I hate you," He murmured again, feeling the warmth in her eyes begin to build, unable to hold it back any longer. The warm streams of tears running down her face warmed her numbing cheeks, only a slight relief from what little warmth it brought to her. "Please Papa, come back…" She muttered softly again, her voice now barely audible, even to herself.

She clung to herself on the board, the hopelessness began to overwhelm every other emotion that was burning in her. She couldn't move, even if she tried Weighted down by the weight of her damp clothes, the weight exertion on her body, and the weight of guilt. _I guess I won't make it to our wedding_… She thought to herself, allowing the tears to swim down her face, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier by the minute.

The warmth that was beating on her back was more than welcomed as she let the sunlight wake her aching body. He eyes slit open ever so slightly, closing her big brown eyes quickly when the sun light had invaded them. "Nngh.." She moaned, trying to sit up, noticing she was still laying on the boards she had fell unconscious on. The bright sun beating on her wasn't enough to dry or to warm her completely, but the small bit of warmth that she felt from it's rays was more than what she could ask for.

She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand, peering in all directions, until she noticed a bit of land ahead of her. The small beats of her heart accelerated in pace as she saw it, _could it really be_? _Land_? She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, tossing her long and still damp hair back and forth from joy, as she dipped her hands back in the water to paddle her way closer.

_It was pink_? She had never seen a pink island before, but the sight of any land was beautiful. She even noticed the building built right on top, it was also strange looking, but that meant that somebody must be there! The thought made her paddle faster, even when her muscles screamed for her to stop, she wouldn't, almost laughing to herself in utter joy of it all.

It took her a while, but the water's push and pull helped her to the shores of the island, it took every ounce of restraint to stop herself from jumping up with joy and kissing the sand of the island's beach. She hesitated as she crawled from the boards and onto the island, the first thing that hit her was the strange smell of the island. But she didn't care, she lowered her head onto the land, not able to stop her excitement any longer as she pressed her lips against the land. "Thank you… thank you so much…" She murmured, feeling the tears well up in her eyes once more

Then she noticed it, she wasn't kissing what she had assumed was soft sand, it was an old plastic container, stuck together with other plastic garbage. "W-what?" She questioned aloud, circling where she sat, everywhere she looked it was plastic, _all just painted pink_.

_A large mass of plastic garbage… floating in the middle of the Ocean_. "P-Point Nemo?" She questioned aloud, pushing her hand through the messy locks of hair in front of her face. The smell, the color, it all made sense now… _But why would someone choose to live on a floating piece of garbage_?

Her whole body froze instantly then just like it had when she fell face first in the cold ocean as she felt cold metal being pressed against the back of her neck. The dreadfully loud click that came from behind her reassured her suspicions of the metal belonging to a _gun_. She dared to turn her head ever so slightly to view her captor, only to notice the gun belonged to what appeared to be a young girl. The girl's hair covered her eyes, but her face looked frozen and stone cold, the girl quickly moving the gun and almost pressing it against Yuliya's cheek. The little girl's shoulder twitched, along with a 'bzzt' sound, but she seemed entirely focused.

Yuliya moved to stand, but the girl pushed the gun further in her face, letting the icy metal end of the gun push roughly into Yuliya's cheek. "Don't move" It uttered.

"T-This is Point Nemo…?" She questioned the girl, feeling her voice grow softer at the painfully awkward stare she received from her. She didn't move, nor did she send her any answer of any kind, she knew she could speak, _why wouldn't she answer_?

Another voice broke their silence, it was dark and groggy, and every word the voice spilled was hinted with venom. The accented voice could only belong to a hateful , evil man. Oh how she wished it would prove her wrong.

"Yes. 'lso known 's Plastic Beach."

**I hope the first chapter was okay!**

**I'm not the best writer in the world, but I tried my best!**

**Sorry, not much of Gorillaz so far, but they'll start popping their heads in more**

**I also realize that a lot of what happened in this chapter… may or may not be possible….**

**I don't know, I just had this idea and now I'm rolling with it**

**Also my first Gorillaz fic, not very good at the way Murdoc talks yet XD**

**Tell me what you think?**

**I'll also be drawing a picture of Yuliya so you can get a better idea of what she looks like next chapter~**


End file.
